1. Field of the Invention
As can be fully appreciated by those familiar with the use and operation of walking beam assemblies of the type frequently referred to as "single point" walking beam assemblies, which afford independent vertical motion of each axle of a pair of tandem axles, walking beams tend to experience harmonic motion about their pivot points. This motion becomes particularly significant where a vehicle is operated over long distances at high speeds, since harmonic motion induced by a highway surface results in the vehicle as well as its operator suffering effects of severe fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, no known successful attempt has been made to damp out harmonic motion induced in the walking beam of a suspension system. However, it has been discovered by the instant inventors that by combining variably pressurized air springs with walking beam assemblies, it is possible to greatly reduce if not totally eliminate oscillatory harmonic motion of the walking beam, particularly where the air springs are selectively pressurized through a manipulation of pressure control valves.
It is therefore the purpose of the instant invention to provide in a system for a vehicle characterized by a pair of independently supported axles arranged in tandem and connected through walking beam assemblies extended therebetween, the improvement comprising manually controlled pneumatic means for damping highway-induced harmonic motion in vehicular suspension systems.